Wild Gang Child
by LittleValerious
Summary: A child wished away, into the Labyrinth, somehow got stuck in the wrong place and ends up with the Wild gang! Raised by these crazy creatures that can tear their own limbs off and summon fire, Violet is not a normal child. Then when she turns seventeen and a birthday party gone a little too wild. Jareth comes to investigate. What will happen when he sees her?
1. Chapter 2

My life was not that of anyone else' s, well it kind of had to be a little abnormal since I lived and was being raised up by creatures who could take their heads and other limbs off and reattach them again.

My family is well known as the Wild Gang, and we all lived in a forest part of the Labyrinth, whose ruler was Jareth the Goblin King.I had never seen him before, but I have heard a description of him. The father of our Gang/family, Garvin, had told me that it would be wise to not cross paths with him ever. Even though that would be almost impossible, since I never left our forest. Garvin was the Firey with the biggest nose, and smallest ears. The rest of us were his sons, I was his daughter. The rest were my brothers and I was their sister.

I was wished away, Garvin my father had told me, and instead of me ending up in Jareth's castle I ended up in their forest. They did not want Jareth to take me away, my youngest brother, Trenedy, was the one that found me first.

"Violet, ou looked so beautiful with your long wavy blond hair and those huge purple glowing eyes, and the strange way that your limbs would not come off, I had to tell Garvin about you.'' He told me the story the same way when I was younger. I was now tall and slender, with pale white skin, my hair was to the middle of my back,. I normally wore a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. They came from past people who had encountered the Wild gang before and had left before they could pick up their lost items that they took.

Even though I was raised by the most wild rambunctious creatures around, I knew how to act and be polite, living with them also taught me to sing beautifully. My family were always kind to me. My life was perfect.

"Violet!'' Garvin called out to me.

"Yes?'' I asked.

"You should come here, I have to tell you someting! Its an emergency! Hurry!''

A/N

Hi guys! I hope that you like my story so far! I'm actually very exited about it! I hope that you are as well!


	2. Chapter 3

Garvin led me to a tree with branches that could hide anything.

"Why?'' I asked.

"Jareth is coming Violet, we must hide you. We do not wish to disobey our king, but we must not loose you.''

I'm far too old to become one of his goblins father'' I insisted.

"That is not what I worry about child.'' That was strange. We never had to worry about anything, it was kind of a new feeling for me.

"Do I have to?'' I asked.

"If you do not want to be discovered than yes, I know we are all about fun and no worries, no suitcase, no clothes to worry about, no problems, but now you have to be a little serious for me. Okay?'' Garvin was really the only one who could keep his head on his shoulders for more than ten minutes. It was very rare here.

"As you wish, but if I see any spiders up there I'm going to come down faster than a sickness.'' I replied. Climbing the tree and hiding myself in the branches.

Garvin ran into the center of our camp where the fire was. The one thing that I could do that they could was summon fire from my fingers. It was simple, all that I had to do was swallow one of Garvin's pink hairs and I got the power. I did it when I was six or so, this way fire could not harm me either. So I quickly shot out fire from my fingertip and it hit the fire pit, lighting it up with flame. Laughing I instantly ducked back into the branches when I saw a figure walking toward the fire.

The figure was tall and slender, with very tight pants, a leather jacket, blond hair like mine but his stuck up everywhere, one green eye and one blue. A charming smile, a handsome face. His hands were gloved. Jareth the goblin King. He was here, in person, and I had never seen him before.

"Hello, Wild gang.'' He said. My family all turned to face him and then Trenedy waved madly.

"I am not here to play games! I am here to find out who took my stick! The black cane like one! I left it here once about a month ago after chasing that goblin, and I came to retrieve it yesterday now it is gone.'' He growled.

Everyone looked at Mareeve the one of us with the darkest hair and craziest eyes, because it was usually he who took everything. This time Mareeve was being falsely accused.

"No! It was not me!'' He cried. Jareth swooped in and grabbed his head, tossing it into my tree, a bit below where I was perched. The head cried out in pain and I shook my head. That cruel man! It was against the rules to throw other peoples heads! Unless they gave permission, how could Jareth do that to Mareeve?

I carefully began to scoot down but then stopped remembering Garvin's words. Then turned to watch some more. Jareth grabbed one of Mareeve's arms and threw it into another tree.

"Where is my stick?'' He bellowed.

"I never took it!'' He cried. My father and brothers just sat there! Not caring as Jareth broke their rules! All of their eyes were wide with horror. I began to scoot down a little more until my boots almost touched the lowest branch but I was still hidden. When Jareth threw his other arm, I leaped down and caught it, then grabbing the head, I ran to Mareve's side and put them back on. Then I turned to Jareth.

"How could you! It's against the rules to throw other people's heads! Only your own! That was NOT your head!'' I cried. Fire rose into the palm of my hand and I almost threw it until Garvin grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"No Violet! No! You cannot betray his Majesty!''

"He THREW Mareeve's head!'' I cried.

Violet, there is an exception for him.'' Garvin said.

"Why?'' I asked.

"Because I am their king! You are an imposter here!'' Jareth yelled.

"No, I belong here, this is my home, they are my family.'' I said boldly.

"WHAT?'' Jareth almost bellowed.

"She came here at age four my King, she is my daughter. We have raised her as one of our own.'' Garvin stated. I ran to one of the trees opposite me and dug up Jareth's stick. Then dusting it off I handed it to him.

"Here, I have your stick.'' I said.

A/N: Well, Violet showed him! Haha. Thank you to my two amazing, epic, awesome, friggin AWESOME oops said that already, reviewers! I adore and love you with all of my heart. I will try and update now for you! Well,,,,,ummm,,, I guess now all there is to say is read and review please! Feel free to criticize my work, the best thing a writer can receive is how to make their stories better! Any suggestions? New characters? Romance? Sir Didymus Ludo? Hoggle The worm would be a nice touch do you think?

Well pointers are welcome, I want to make this story the best it can!

Oh and disclaimer I do not own Labyrinth, Only Violet. Trenedy and Garvin, and Mareeve are only the names that I have given some of them, I do not own their faces or bodies! Nor do I own Jareth. If I owned the Wild gang the world might be ending,,,,,,,, Or we would all be zombies,,, Anyway have an AWESOME day and I am sorry if I scare anyone with my weirdness. It's my nature. Plus Jareth will take me away if you do not review... DONT LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!

.


	3. Chapter

As I handed Jareth his stick he took it in his hand, and looked down at me, the top of my head went to the bottom of his chin, and smiled a cruel looking, evil appearing, smile at me. His blue and green eyes had a twinkle in them, I looked into them and saw very little kindness. Unlike the crazy wild, yet kind eyes of my father and many brothers.

"Okay, you have your stick my King, now may you leave my family and I in peace? We have done nothing to harm you.'' I pleaded with the man who called himself our King.

"You have taken something that was rightfully mine. Therefore you shall be punished my child. It is the most absolute law. Stealing from me is forbidden.'' He replied.

"She did not know about the stick being yours my King, she only saw the stick, and you were covered, so how was she to know if it was you in the first place? She does not know of your looks Sire. Please your Majesty, spare my daughter, she did nothing she knew now was wrong. Please give her the chance.'' I had never heard my father speak like that, he usually shouted crazily and laughed after everything that he had said.

"She is not your daughter. She is human!'' Jareth stated, putting a finger under my chin and raised my head so that he could look into my eyes. Then he let me go.

"She is human, why do you have her here Garvin?'' He asked.

"Well, she umm-''

I came here as a baby after being wished away by an orphanage who I had caused pain to, and I ended up here. I did not know what was going on. They are my brothers, please, I do not know any other life than this.'' I stuck up for my father.

"So instead of coming to me as you should have, you ended up here, how fascinating, and to know that Garvin never told me of you. I do believe we have a lawbreaker here either way.''

"Then punish me.'' Garvin said. Stepping closer to the Goblin King.

"Very well.'' Jareth grabbed my father but I grabbed his arm and stepped forward. My eyes large with the worry that I really had never had before.

"No, it was I who took the stick, and so it should be me who will pay for this... Crime. I will gladly suffer if my family does not have to face a horrible fate.'' I said.

Jareth let go of my father and tossed him aside. then looked at me with a smile.

"I will not punish your family. If, you accept my offer.''

DUN DUN DUN! What is his offer? Can someone tell me because I honestly have no idea where this is going right now. I've got ideas though. I will check this again soon, review if you have any ideas please? Remember I wish to make my readers happy, but you should know that this is my story so if I desire to do something ou may not like I WILL do it..

:P

Bye!

Crazy


	4. Chapter 4

"I did as you asked, and she is married with two lovely children.'' There is nothing you can do. I can see that you loved her.'' I said. Knowing how she could not love him back. I felt sorry for Sarah. I could never even IMAGINE if this cruel king had come to love me. I wanted to be free and single forever. No problems, no worries. Just as I had been taught my whole life.

"You told her! How could you tell her why you were there?''

"She was going to attack me! What else could I have done?'' I asked.

"I could have prevented you getting hurt! You-''

"I did as you asked!'' I cried.

"Yes, you did Violet, for that I will try my best to contain myself. You have given me all of the information that I needed. I am proud of you for not getting killed in the process.''

"I have not failed you Jareth.'' I said.

"No you have not my pet, now just one more thing. Why did you not end up here, in my castle when you were wished away?'' He asked of me.

"I don't know. I just ended up with my father and brothers. They found me and brought me home with them. That is all the explanation that I have.''

"Well, I really wish I would have met you sooner, you must have been a beautiful baby girl Violet.'' He said. Getting up off of his chair he walked to me and took off his glove. Then he stroked my cheek with his bare hand. I put my hand on his arm and moved it away.

"Please.'' I whispered.

"Why not? I am not fully human, but I am close, you have not had much human contact in your time Violet. That is one of the reasons why I let you live.''

"So you were close to killng me?''

"Yes, untill you spoke, then I looked into your eyes and saw who you really were.''

"How? Jareth you love Sarah, and you couldn't have her. She was strong, I willl not fall under your spell as I can see so many others have fallen before. I will not be one of them.''

"You know you speak so... Clearly, even though you are a Wild Gang child. You speak like I do.''

"I remember humans, and the world. I'm not stupid and know a little more outside of my family.''

"Well, you certainly have a way with words.''

"Well, now you see me for who I am. I'm not savage as you thought I was. So, if you are done with me, I am going to go back home now.'' I retorted.

"Not yet. Why do you not fall for me Violet? Why are you so untouchable?''

"I've got a force field.'' I answered.

"Truly.''

"I'm not-''

"No more witty remarks!''

"YOU do it. Why should I stop?'' I asked.

"You are mine.''

"No, I am a member of the Wild Gang and I live in your Kingdom. I am not property. If you want a creature to be yours, then go out and buy a dog.'' I answered. Walking out of the room.

AN: Two updates! Holy crap! Well I just loved your comments so much that I had to! I love it how you guys like Violet, and I am trying to get in more of her personality and language. I did use one of your ideas about the spying on Sarah thing so thank you for that! As for the rest of you, I am glad that you take the time for this story and I am glad that you like it!

So keep those ideas coming! Some I will use and try to make work, others I may not, but tell me what you think could be awesome for Violet and the Labyrinth. I'm thinking about having Violet journey and see the worm. I just love that worm! Tell me what you want guys! Remember this is your story too!


	5. Chapter 5

AN Hi! I'm wondering about how much you guys have hated the past two chapters? Well while I was writing them I was kind of talking to my best friend. He was going to stay up with me for new years, but then he left me! So the last one I was up at like five in the morning writing it, so I am terribly sorry tha those ones sucked. EPIC FAILURE! Hopefully you will like this one better.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Jareth, the worm, or the Wild Gang! I just own the names! Violet is MINE! Sarah's kids are MINE! Well they're her kids... you know what I mean.

ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!

Trenedy: "Got it!''

Me:"NO! Not the lights!'

Room darkens.

After that indecent, I went back home, my seventeenth birthday was in a few days, and usually we just had an even more wild party than we usually did every night. As I walked into the forest I saw them all siting down. One of my brothers, Quinnie, looked up and clapped. He was the one that had the biggest eyes and hands.

"Violet!'' Trenedy called out to me. He was swinging in one of the trees, I climbed up and sat on his branch. He handed me an apple and I tossed it in the air and took a bite.

"What happened?' He asked.

"Classified. I do not want this to affect anything here more than it has to. I'm not telling anyone here about what happened.' I said stubbornly. Trenedy looked disappointed.

"Why?''

"Because it may change things, and I don't want things to change.''

"Violet it will help if you try and talk about it.'' Quinnie said from his log.

"Yeah! You should tell us!'' Cried my brother Ashden.

"NO!'' I cried.

"Let her be.'' My father said.

I woke up on my tree the morning of my seventeenth birthday. To find all of my family waiting for me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' They all cheered. Quinnie handed me a wrapped gift, when I unwrapped it I saw a beautiful necklace that was shaped like a large square that said WILD GANG on it. It was a locket, and when I opened it I saw a picture of us all in crazy poses.

Trenedy handed me a bracelet that was woven with silver and ruby, it was a large bracelet with a crystal like pattern. I slipped it onto my slender wrist and slid the necklace onto my neck.

Mareeve handed me a dark red shirt ht was long sleeved and said HARLEY DAVIDSON on it.

Ashden handed me a package, when I opened it there was a knife inside.

"To keep in your boot. Jareth might do something.'' He said.

"Thank you.'' I said quickly slipping the knife into my boot.

"I have a gift for you as well Violet.'' A voice behind me cooed.

I whirled around to see Jareth standing behind me, his mismatched eyes twinkling. I looked up to meet them and then looked down at his hand. A crystal. I really did not want to accept it. He saw the fear in my eyes and laughed at me. He began to spin it around in the odd way that he did.

"This is yours Violet. You can see things into it, use it to travel anywhere instantly, you can teach yourself to make it do these things and spin on your fingertips and hand as I do, you can communicate with anyone really, and so much more!'' He tossed it to me and I reached out and clasped it in my hand.

"Thank you.'' I told the Goblin King.

He smiled and set off a firework, then that stirred us all up with cheers and laughs, but still I was suspicious of him.

AN Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will make sure that this next chapter is more exiting!


	6. Chapter 6

AN Thanks guys for the reviews! I so do love those!

Burning: Yes, I could not think of a better present than that really, and Jareth kind of had to give her something, plus it kind of raised the suspicion.

Nights: Thank you for the spying on Sarah, thing, even though I kind of switched it up a little bit. I wanted to kind of make it my own there, I love your comments! Keep them coming please! I enjoy your input on my story!

DISCLAIMER! Seriously do I HAVE to keep on doing these? IF I owned ANY of the Labyrinth characters you would all know me, and I might be in prison, but I might soon own them. Trenedy and I are going to kidnap the director!

As we ran around the forest, dancing and playing, laughing, and shouting as loud as we could, I could feel Jareth watching me. His smile sent chills down my spine, then something exploded and I knew nothing. I was swimming in black water, and all that I could hear was screams and loud moans.

"Violet? Violet!'' I was awakened by Trenedy's voice and hands on my shoulders.

"It went wrong right?''

"Yes, but you are still alive!''

"Surprised to find that true.''

Getting up I saw Jareth standing over us.

"I have a new mission for you.''

AN Sorry it's so short!


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived early the next morning in the casle beyond the goblin city I could see Jareth sitting on his Throne, smiling at me as if I had done something wonderful.

"What?' I asked.

"You've used my gift, you teleported Violet!''

"Yeah? So?''' I asked

"So! You shall have a lesson! I intend for you to be quite useful once you can do things with it my dear. Then you can do anything! Then I can have you do so many things!''

"So basically I'm like a slave?'' I asked. "How long do I need to do this to pay for the crime that I have done to you? How long will it take until I am free?''

"Until you have fulfilled your destiny Violet.''

"Destiny? What destiny? I don't have one of those, I can barely multiply numbers! Do you realize that I've been raised by the most wild people that there is? I don't know anything outside of here. Is there anything outside of here?''

All my life I had pictured a barren land, or a forest, where there were people like me who were raising children before wishing them away and us being able to mess with them. Seeing Sarah's spot made me wonder. I barely knew what a television show was! People that I had ran into had screamed at my brothers, and looked at me as if I were crazy. As if I did not belong there.,

"Yes love, there are other things outside of the Labyrinth. There are tons of different things to see and explore. I really advise that you not leave here yet. Not unless you wish to learn about the human race and their habits'

"No, I don't think that I want to know about them. My home is here, not there, even if it was really where I was born. I don't want anything to do with people who wish away children and have to run this whole Labyrinth!'' I replied.

"Well then. I must teach you how to use this crystal. First, to see out of it, you must twirl it on your fingertips, and let it rock back and forth. Now you try, and think about what you desire to see.''

I held my hand up and threw the crystal ball on my fingertips, then moved them as he had done, and it began to rock. As I thought about what I wanted to see the ball stopped and stayed still. Placing it in my palm it showed me my brothers. Playing and shooting fire at each other.

"Good Violet, now take that crystal and throw it at me, but to not let it hit me child, hold your arm out just before it hits me and call it. It has bonded to you now that you have used it to do things. It knows you now as if it is a dog and you are it's owner.''

"Your Majesty?''

"Yes?''

"What is a dog?''

Jareth stopped, he looked at me with what seemed to be sadness in his emotion that I was not used to. What? Was a dog really that amazing? It did not sound so.

"I shall explain it to you soon, but for now you need to use the crystal.''

I threw it at Jareth. Before it hit him in the nose I thrust my arm out and it stopped.

"Come.'' I commanded it. The thing flew at me so fast that I ducked out of it's way and it flew out a window.

"Crap!'' I shouted.

"Cal it again, but do not put all of your energy into it my dear, you must not concentrate so hard on it. The crystal takes very little energy to work.''

"Come.'' I called again. Jareth walked behind me, then took my arm and showed me how to hold it out properly.

"Now, he whispered in my ear.

"Come.'' I said louder. The crystal came back into the window and landed in my hand gently and Jareth squeezed my arm in approval. Letting me go he backed up and I turned around.

Hours went on and I learned many things about the crystal. How to move from location to location while using it, how to call it, how to make it go to people of my choosing, and many other things that could be useful to me. Jareth looked at me with pride in his mismatched eyes and I felt like I was supposed to be here.

"Now go Violet. Go home for tonight. Tomorrow we go to another mission.

The next morning Jareth took me to a spot in the Labyrinth where there were no doors, or turns, it was like one long hallway. I looked around me and saw nothing that could be of interest to Jareth. Or me for that matter. What was he plotting now? Was he going to trap that Sarah person here? There seemed to be no escape unless she could climb a wall.

"Okay so what are we doing here?'' I asked.

"There is a worm here, a worm who can talk, a blue worm, and he would be an amazing person to find out who has been roaming my Labyrinth. I cannot even see this soul through my crystal. This person is incredibly cunning and smart. We need him to catch the person.'' I laughed at the thought of Jareth and a worm conversing. Until I saw this worm.

"Ello.'' He said. This worm was blue, with a scarf and blue hair! He looked up at me and smiled. "Is this the new Mrs. My King?'' He asked Jareth.

I put my hands over my stomach and just about threw up and laughed at the same time.

"NO WAY! I would never marry him!'' I laughed so hard that I did not notice that Jareth was glaring at me until he placed his hand on my shoulder and I calmed down, though it took me about fifteen minutes.

"Let go.'' I said, fire came from my palm and he took his hand away.

"Who is she?''

"She's a friend, her name is Violet.''

"I can introduce myself your Majesty.'' I said.

"Well, what do you wish of me?' The worm asked.

"Your name.'' I answered.

"That is not important! I need for you to watch closely for anyone who is not supposed to be here. Anyone looking like her.'' Jareth pointed to me. "Male humans is what I presume are looking here. No female would go through here without me knowing.''

"Yeah because you are SO awesome at getting girls.'' I stated sarcastically.

That earned me another death glare from Jareth.

AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but what do you think? Is it awesome? I kind of had to add the worm. He was also one of my favorite characters save for Ludo, the wild gang, Hoggle, and Sir Diddymus. I so much love them! Oh and of corse that wrecking ball guy.

So anywayyy bye! Hopefully I can update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Soooo Sorry guys! I have been kind of pre occupied with other things at the moment but I will try my best to update more! I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth, it is sadly the work of someone who is not me and for that I am very ashamed.

As I made my way into the goblin city I noticed several of them staring at me. they knew that I was human, and they seemed suspicious as to what I was doing heading OUT of their city instead of toward the castle. I did not feel like using the crystal to take me home but felt like exploring, trying to solve the Labyrinth backwards.

I walked outside the walls to see what seemed like a huge pile of old belongings, who would leave something like that out here? Well, I thought, I should take it, In the pile I found a white sweater that did not zip up and it went to the back of my knees, and white fluffy ugg boots.

Looking around I found a shiny bracelet looking thing that had a thing that Jareth called a clock, and it resembled the one hanging above his throne. I took the bracelet clock and slipped it into my pocket for Trenedy to have.

Throwing the crystal I caught it in my hand and was home. Running to Trenedy I handed him the mini clock thingy.

"For you, I found it outside of the city, I think that it is called a clock bracelet thingy, I thought you'd like it, it's shiny. I know you like shiny things.'' I hugged my little brother

"It is a watch Violet.'' Jareth said from behind me.

"What are you doing back here? You were supposed to come back TOMORROW not now! You said that I was free today!'' I cried in disbelief. Why was he back? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?.

"Violet, I have found the intruder, A boy of about nineteen. You must acompany me, there you can learn a little more of humans and how they hold so little meaning.'' He told me.

"I am human, well, I'm a fiery but I was born human. That is what father told me.''

"You are a FAMILY? There is no mother. Or father.''

I pointed to my father.

"Right there, and they are my brothers.'' I answered.

"Well, come now Violet, let us go greet the human..'' Jareth said, grabbing my hand.

I was suddenly back at the castle. Where I saw a boy who looked alost a lot like me.

"Pearl? Is it really you?'' He cried.

"Huh?''

"I'm so sorry! I should have never wished you away!''

AN: OOOOO who is he? Why did he call Violet pearl? Just be assured I am not going to change Violet's name, I chose Violet to be her name for a reason.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi guys! Just wanted to suggest that all of you who like my work go to and look up SabellaValerious, that's me and my acount. If you seek to join you can write fanfictions, or create your own whole thing, put side vidios and pictures, and create covers for your books, it is amazing!

DISCLAIMER Dude if I owned Labyrinth I would be partying it up with Hoggle, Didymus, the wild gang, the freaking worm, all while Jareth is tied up in his castle. LOL Onward with chapter nine!

Looking into the boy's face I could think of something familiar in those eyes. Something that I had seen before, but something that I really did not want to remember. Why did I not want to remember? Had something happened to me? To him? Us? Who was he? Was he human?

"Pearl I am sooo sorry! I tried to run the Labyrinth and I've been stuck here for so long! I can't believe that I've found you!''

"My name is Violet. I have no idea who you are or what you are doing here, but you have to let the king take you back to where you belong. I do not want to ask again.''

"No! Your name is Pearl! Pearl Abbie Travis! Please little sis you gotta remember! I've been here since I was here since I was six and you were three trying to find you! You've got to come with me! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me dead!'' He cried.

"What's a mom?''

"Like a father, but female Violet.'' Jareth whispered to me.

"So like Sarah? Sarah is a mom?''

"Yes.''

"Pearl you have to come home or we will get beaten again! Don't you remember me?''

"Your parents were abusive?'' Jareth asked.

"Duh, now give me back my sister before I-''

"She is no longer your sister. She is mine.''

"What?'' I asked.

"Huh?'' Questioned the boy.

"You heard me correctly.'' He said.

"No.'' I said.

"NO!'' Yelled the boy.

"My family is who I belong to your Majesty. As for the boy- you need to go home. You are not my brother. I was raised by my true family. I m not going with you.''

"Pearl, my name is Harry.''

"You aren't hairy.'' I stated.

"Harry is my name, you act as if you have never been to school, what is this so called king teaching you?''

"No one has been teaching her anything thanks to you! I just knew of her but a mere two weeks ago! You wished your sister away, but you grabbed onto her before the goblins could get to her, and they took you away as well, they could not carry you both so you had to be placed somewhere, they must have not seen Violet, you hid her! You lost her in my Labyrinth and she ended up with THEM! The most IRRESPONSIBLE group in the Labyrinth!'' Jareth yelled.

"That is how you never ended up here in the first place, with him offering me a way to get you back as he did so many others!'' Harry cried.

"You wished me away? Why?'' I asked.

"He must be sent to where he came from!'' Jareth cried.

I threw the crystal up in the air and grabbed Harry. In seconds we were in the forest. My home.

Harry and I sat in a tree.

"Tell me why you wished me away. I want to know, was I horrible as a baby? Or were you fed up with me and you just couldn't take me anymore? I don't know anything of the outside world.'' I said.

"Pearl...''

"My name is Violet, and I will never be called Pearl, my family calls me Violet. My name will stay.''

"Okay... Violet. It was on one of the nights our parents were going out. Dad took Mom somewhere because they needed space, and they left a six year olf me to watch myself and you. You were crying and screaming, I thought that you were horrible even though I really loved you. Mom blamed you for a lot of our family's problems, Dad always beat me and you. They never really paid any attention to any of us.. So I just wanted to scare you do I told you about the goblins, I wished you away, but I saw the goblins coming and I held on to you.''

"Then you ended up here?''

"Yes. Jareth found me but I was lucky enogh to have found this goblin whose name was Hoggle. He taught me to read and write, math and magic. I now know of everything someone my age should. You have been taught nothing! Jareth never knew of you either?''

"Not until I stole his stick thingy.''

"What has he done to you?''

"Nothing I can't handle. He just uses me for help, which is fine since he has spared my family.''

"What family could you possibly have here?''

"US!'' Cried all of the wild gang. They all grabbed Harry and tackled him out of the tree. Trenedy made a fire and my father and the rest of my brothers began to sing. Harry screamed and I jumped down from the tree.

"Ain't got no suitcase!'' I chanted.

"No suitcase!'' Cried my brothers.

"Ain't got no clothes to worry about!'' Sang my father.

"No clothes to worry about!'' We all repeated.

"STOP! Pear- Violet make them stop!''

"All right, you guys, this is my human brother Harry who got lost in the rabbit hole and he wished me away! KILL KILL KILL!'' I cried laughing. My brothers began to jump on Harry.

"Okay that's enough now!'' I cried, rolling all over the ground laughing at all of my brothers and my human brother laying there. Harry was the only one who did not laugh. He just sat there and stared at me. Imagining how he created a monster.

"Well, I am glad that you are all having fun.'' Jareth said from behind me. Getting up I looked up at him and smiled. He grabbed me by the throat and held me up against a tree. His mismatched eyes glaring at me and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Uh oh, I was in trouble now.

"How DARE you run away from me like that!'' He cried.

AN: Cliffy! Okay hopefully I can edit tomorrow but, do you guys like Harry? Should I keep him? Or get rid of him? Or maybe if you want I could write a little story about his early life in the Labyrinth with Hoggle? What do you think of Violet and Jareth? Review please! I do so love them!


	10. Chapter 10

AN Thank you to FairyFinder for making me laugh and smile! This next one is for you! I actually feel like I am awesome :)

DISCLAIMER If I owned Labyrinth I would be partying it up with the wild Gang. I only own Violet and Harry. Oh! Sarah's kids too.

Jareth's grip on my throat tightened as I gasped for air that would not come to me. I squirmed around in his grip and cried out for help. No one heard me, but Trenedy grabbed Harry and the rest of my family began to run away! Wondering what was going on I squirmed some more. Then I realized that they were doing what I had wanted them to do. They were hiding and protecting themselves.

"You will NOT defy me again!'' He yelled at me.

I could not reply for I was stuck in his harsh grip. Then I had an idea. Using the hand that was not gripping Jareth's strong arm I conjured up my fire and grabbed his hair. As it began to burn I then burned his hand as well. Letting me go and screaming I ran off in the opposite direction of my family and leaped over a log. I knew that Jareth would heal himself and be back on my trail. Tossing the crystal in the air I went outside of the labyrinth where there was just an area with trees and sand. I began running away from it not really knowing what I would find.

Something grabbed my waist and pulled me back. Thinking that it was some sort of animal I screamed and tried to bring up my fire, but a gloved hand grabbed my wrists. Jareth.

"You cannot run away from me my little flower. You are mine forever.'' He whispered into my ear. I brought up the fire but I could not move my arms to place it anywhere.

"Let me go! You were set to kill me moments earlier!'' I cried out.

"Yes, but I want you for myself Violet. The fact that everyone obeys me did not make me happy that you went against my orders and took the boy away! I wanted him gone and I wanted him gone away from here for GOOD!'' He billowed.

"I am no property of yours Your Majesty. I took him because he is my biological brother! You were not going to kill him and send him away! Our parents beat him! They beat me when we were only babies!''

"They beat you?'' He asked.

A faint memory came to me of me sitting on a filthy couch? Yes that was what it was called. There was a square gray box that held moving things... What had Jareth called it? A television. My whole body ached and Harry sat on the floor, there was white carpet, on the floor with crimson red stains on it. Bottles of some sort of liquid lay around the entire space. Harry's fae was covered in bruises and my hands, face, and torso were bruised and bleeding.

They fight because of YOU! If the Goblins were real I wish that they would take you away right now!'' He screamed at me. I did not know what was going on really. Then something grabbed me. Harry screamed and grabbed onto me and I then could only see black.

"Yes.'' I answered after the memory passed. I fell back into him and he held me tightly, with one of his hands still wrapped around my wrists to keep me from burning him again.

"Violet, your neck.'' He said. Looking down I noticed the huge bruises on my neck. He had done it.

"You are no better than they were!'' I yelled. Breaking away I began to run again, but he appeared right in front of me. I stopped. He looked down at me I grabbed a stick and put my fire on it, then I threw it at him and ran back toward the Labyrinth. He grabbed me and we were in his bedroom in three seconds. His room was wonderful! It had some sort of large fluuffy table tree like thingy that was huge that it took up most of the room.

"A bed Violet. You have never seen one before? That huge red thing is a lamp, it shines light like the sun.''

"These things are wonderful!'' He picked me up and laid me on the bed thingy. It was so soft! It absorbed my body and I sank into it feeling comforted. Jareth came close to me and held his hands above my neck, healing it.

"I am so sorry Violet, but I do not like to be defied.'' He cooed.

Sitting up I got off of the bed and ran out of the room. Why was he doing this? Why would he hurt me and then let me see that wonderful bed? As I ran I saw the goblins, then I ran outside of the castle and hit Harry.

"What are you doing here?'' I cried.

"Saving you!'' He hugged me, then hand in hand he began to run with me right beside him. Goblins chased us and soon Jareth was looming over us both. I gulped and pushed my human brother behind me.

"You should know better than to defy me Violet! Now give up the boy and let him go home! Or I will do worse to you than anyone even your pathetic parents have done to you!'' He shouted.

"NO! I'm not going to let him go back to those horrible people!''

"Violet my dear. You still are in my command. I will kill Mareeve like I had planned to before if you do not do as I ask.''

"Please! Why can't he stay? Couldn't you find something useful for him to do here? He can't go back! Please Your Majesty please I beg of you let him stay! If he goes I do too!''

"No, I pull the strings here dear.''

"Hey that rhymes!'' I cried.

Harry laughed.

"You-''

"Please my King. I will do anything.

Jareth smiled and I soon regretted saying that.

AN ooooh what do you think will happen? REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME FEEL AWESOME! Oh and just in case you did not read the previous AN this chapter is dedicated to FairyFinder for making me feel awesome and inspiring me to write more!

Jareth: I do not inspire you dear?''

Me; Nope

Trenedy: REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

AN Another awesome review! Yay I loooove you guys! I'm updating again bwahaha

DISCLAIMER I do not own Labyrinth, otherwise I would not be in school right now :P I only own Violet, Harry, and Sarah's kids. If you want to use them just ask!

Looking at Harry I smiled up in encouragement.

"Please? He could guard a door, or point people in the wrong direction?'' I asked again.

Jareth tapped his chin and smiled.

"Fine, but he has to earn his keep, I want him far away from you unless I give my permission for you to see each other. He may help Hoggle with anything he needs, if he fails at that then I will put hm on duty near the Bog of Eternal stench. If he fails again then I will send him away.' I gasped at the mention of the bog. It was like a horror story where I lived. I didn't want my big brother near it.

"Don't fail with Hoggle, you don't EVER want to see that bog!'' I warned.

"It would be wise to listen to your sister Harrison. The Bog Of Eternal stench is a nightmare among nightmares.'' Jareth said. I nodded my head, then Harry vanished, his hand left mine and I felt horrible for getting him into this.

"You are lucky that I have a fondness for you and am offering my generosity.'

"Thank you Your Majesty, you have been most kind to my human brother and I.'' I said. Just because I was raised by the wild gang did not mean that I did not know when good manners were expected.

He smiled at me and stroked my cheek. I did not flinch away, I could not afford to defy him again. He smiled when I did not move away and then stood at his full height.

"You are free for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow you will come back her and help me with some things.''

"Yes your Majesty.''

"You may go.''

I threw up my crystal and landed back home. They were all waiting for me and I hugged Trenedy for thinking of the awesome idea of taking Harry away from Jareth.

"You okay Violet?'' He asked me.

"Yes, he healed everything. I just really don't want to go back tomorrow..''


	12. Chapter 12

AN Well what do you think? Thank you for the reviews! I 'm inspired

DISCLAIMER You know the drill peoples :)

Waking up I looked over at my family before leaving them. Tossing my crystal in the air I then went to the Goblin King's throne room. When I got there I snood up. Jareth sat there on his great chair and tapped his foot with that cool stick. I stood there waiting for him to acknowledge me. He stood up and smiled. He walked over to me and placed a finger under my chin. Lifting my face up he stared into my eyes.

"Yes, you should be perfect for what I need today.'' He murmured.

"What is it that you need me for your Majesty?'' I asked.

"There is a ball where I have to go, I need someone by my side. You are beautiful, and will know how to behave because you were raised in the labyrinth. You will be the perfect image for me.''

'Why don't you just get a date or something? Is it a sort of marriage deal?'' I asked.

"N-no. Don't ask about it any longer, I will have a maid dress you and then you shall meet me back here so that we can practice.''

"Yes your Majesty.'' I said.

As the Fae maid Jinette, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, put me into a long white gown, did my hair up into some weird style, Put some weird stuff on my eyes and cheeks, and gave me shoes that were white and very high. I sat there and tried to ponder what Jareth wanted ME to do this instead of taking some kind of date.

"Why is it me who got chosen for this?'' I asked. The girl shook her head.

"Fine.'' I mumbled.

When I walked into the room Jareth stood there with his mouth open. My wavy hair was done up in a little half ponytail with some of it curled around my face and the rest of it lay on my back with the little ponytail. My dress thingy was white with some gold designs all over it. My face was all done up with powder that Jinette called makeup. There were strange silver things called earrings in my ears, a necklace on my neck, and rings on my fingers, braacelets were on my slender arms.

"You are so magnificent, beautiful Violet.'' Jareth whispered. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you your Majesty.''

"I am glad that I taught you manners dear. Now I must teach you to socialize and dance.'' He put an arm around my waist and led me around directing me on how to do the things he wanted of me. We danced around gracefully until I fell onto my back. He pulled me up and looked into my eyes. He leaned in closer and kissed me. My lips were on fire, and I pulled away from him.

"No.'' I said.

"It is fine Violet. I am sorry, I merely lost control of myself.'' He extended his hand to me and I took it. We were going to a ball.

AN Sooo? Did you like it? Any suggestions for the ball scene?


	13. Chapter 13

AN Okay, I know that some of you wish that Jareth and Violet could come together, others think that marriage is a tad boring for him. Well he did not offer marriage in the beginning, I really don't know if I see Violet and Jareth as a couple really. Then again I might do it for you guys. Review and based ff of those, I will write and work my "Magic''

Disclaimer. Trenedy and I are trying hard to get me to own the labyrinth, but we are epically failing.

As we stepped into the room Jareth and I were surrounded by people. Women circled Jareth as if he were God. All of them were Fae or some other sort of creature. Unlike me, I was human, just human. I would not be wanted here. Not with all of these awesome magical creatures.

"Oh how lovely you are! What is her name your Majesty?''

"Violet.'' I answered a Fae woman for Jareth. Why did they ask him anyway? I am the one that they were asking about and I was right here, not far away in some unknown place. They should ask ME Not him.

"Violet, why don't you follow Lucy here and get a drink?'' Jareth asked me.

Lucy was a tall skinny girl about my age with curly brown hair that she left down, she had blue eyes and big lips. She wore a blue dress with purple flower thingy's on it. She led me to where the drinks were.

"So, Lucy, what is this ball for?'' I asked.

"Violet, what did you think it was for?'' She asked.

"I don't know, he would not tell me.''

"It's-'' Jareth swooped in and grabbed my waist.

"Would you dance with me Violet?'' He asked.

"Yes.'' I groaned mentally as he led me out onto the dance floor. He put his arm around my waist and we held hands and began a slow dance. He looked into my eyes and I tried to keep mine on the room, on where I was dancing.

"Jar- Your Majesty, What is this ball for?'' I asked.

"It is merely for fun my dear.''

"Why are these people making such a fuss?''

"Because some of them have heard your story.''

"So you go around telling people things like this?''

"No love, it is just mere conversation.''

The song ended and he set me free to finish off my drink. There I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man dressed in a tuxido. He had blond hair and green eyes. His nose and lips were very small and he was slightly chubby.

"Yes?'' I asked.

"You are Violet correct?''

"Yes.''

Most of the night went like that. Me telling parts of my life to people, and getting to know them, I danced with Jareth a couple more times and I was having fun. Then one of the people tapped me. Her name was Samantha.

"I cannot wait until the wedding Violet, so who have you chosen to be the Maid of Honnor?''

"Huh?''

"Why, you and the King's wedding of coarse!''

My head spun. This was why we were here, Jareth had tricked me! He TRICKED me into this and made people think that I was going to marry him! Hou COULD he do this to me?

"WHAT!'' I yelled.

REVIEW! Or Jareth will kill me!


	14. Chapter 14

AN Sorry peoples! I haven't had interne in a while but now I've got it! Soooo I was reading the reviews and I LOVE them all sooooo much! They made e feel sooo special! They all made my day! Well more like my LIFE! I love you all so much!

DISCLAIMER! If I owned Labyrinth the world would never be the same.

As I stared at her she merely shrugged her shoulders at me. I grew irritated and left her to stand by the food. Food that I could no longer eat because I had lost my appetite. Running outside I looked out onto the moon. It was so shiny and bright in the black sky where there were very little stars. I felt as if I was in a hole. If Jareth forced me to marry him then I would be miserable for the rest of my life. I would be crushed. My family would be devastated and what would become of Harry? He hated Jareth as much as I did.

"Violet?'' Jareth asked from behind me. I whirled around like an angry tiger. My hair flying behind me and landing on my shoulder once I faced him with my wild and angry eyes.

"No Majesty. I can't do this! You told them I was your Fiance! How could you do that to me! You hardly know me!'' I cried.

"Why Violet, you do not know me? Plenty of mortals who have heard of me know of me and they would love to be in your position right now love! Why you turn me away is a mystery.''

"Why you WANT me is a mystery my King, I cannot marry you! I am fifteen years old! Trenedy told me I was too young to even THINK about that.I don't even want to think about it.''

"You must. You are mine now Violet, and I suggest you get used to it. You are beautiful, smart, spunky, a perfect match for me. I could make you imortal Violet, do you not see that? We could live forever. Together.''

"No!''

"You do not understand, you have no choice my love. You are under my control and there is no way to get out of it. Don't you want to live forever? The Wild Gang are immortal. You could still visit them. I will not stop you. I would even make Harvy immortal if you wish.''

"HARRY! King you do not even know me! Why the proposal? You didn't even propose to me like you should have! Men in the book I read get down on one knee and propose that way. You barely know me enough to love me anyway.''

Jareth got down on one knee, and held out a diamond ring that looked more crystal than ring..

"Violet Fiery, Will you do the honor of being my lovely wife? Please? I will give you whatever you wish to make you happy! I promise my love.

CLIFFY! Lol! Sorry I will update in the morning! I promise!


	15. Chapter 15

AN Again awesome reviews from you people! Yeah Jareth should run. Maybe he'll get what's coming to him...

DISCLAIMER Labyrinth is not mine. Trenedy and I are working on it. I will soon have it!

Looking up into my eyes he seemed to be begging. Jareth never begged. Using all of my strength I pulled my arm back behind me then punched him. Full swing in the left eye. The green one. He fell, I grabbed the ring and threw it over the edge of the balcony we were standing on. Then tossing my crystal that I had brought with me in the air I was soon with the worm.

"Ello Miss.'' He said to me.

"Hello.''

"Why all alone? You look beautiful tonight Miss.''

"Thank you MMr. Worm, but..., I'm hiding from Jareth. I can't face him now.''

"Well come on inside. Meet the Mrs. Have a cup of tea!'' He told me.

"Thank you. There is no way for me to get inside.''

"Why of coarse there is! Follow me!''

He crawled in the hole thingy and then it opened up into a large door. I quickly climbed in and it closed behind me. There sat the worm, and another worm that looked just like him but purple instead of blue. The room had a table, chairs, a kitchen, and three bedrooms off the living room. Just then a dwarf goblin looking thing came out of a bedroom, Harry followed.

"Harry!'' I cried. Running over and hugging him.

"Violet!'' How did you get here?''

"Well... I kind of punched Jareth and I am trying to hide here.''

"Very unladylike.'' Mrs. Worm said.

"Harry can I borrow clothes? This dress is annoying me.'' I asked.

"Sure sis. He got me a bright blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. He also handed me some shoes he called converse. My wavy blond hair was put into what Mrs. Worm called a ponytail. Three days went on with me living with Hoggle, Harry, and the worms. We stayed in the house, well I stayed in the house for fear that he would find me and then punish them. I knew that trying to go back to my family would be stupid. He would look there, and he would punish them for my ignorance.

"Violet, can you get me those potatoes?'' Mrs. Worm asked me.

"Sure.'' Leaping up from my chair I garbed the food and put it on the table. Then he house shook. Grabbing Mrs. Worm I ran into my bedroom. Placing her underneath it I went to go get Worm.

"Get into that room Violet!'' Hoggle yelled.

"You aren't safe!'' I yelled

"It's Jareth! Go now!'' That was enough to make me run and crawl under my bed with Mrs. Worm.

"Hogwart. Have you seen my Queen?'' Jareth's voice echoed through the house.

How dare he? I was not his Queen! Why did he even come looking for me? After what he did then he should have just forgotten about me and found someone who would love him. Why was he after me?

"Your Queen? We have a Queen?'' Hoggle asked innocently.

My door opened, and I cradled Mrs. Worm and crawled deeper under the bed and tried not to breathe. I could hear Jareths footsteps and see his boots on the floor. Then I saw his knees. I saw torso, then his blue green eyes looking into mine. His smile larger than anything I had ever seen.

"Hello my love.'' He said.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY!'' I screamed. I lashed out with my foot and almost hit him, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me out, I grabbed his arm and pulled, knocking him to the floor. He grabbed my neck and I reached up and punched him in the same eye, that eye had healed itself. Jareth's nails dug into my neck, leaving a trail of blood on my neck. I kicked his stomach and he doubled over, but he kept a firm hold on my leg. My neck was free and I took in a huge gulp of air. Using all of my strength I called up my fire and grabbed his face, causing it to burn, which was enough to make him let go of me fully. Getting up I ran out of the house, and into the long hallway, running through the wall I came to the maze thingy. Running as fast as I could I found the doors that led to the hallways. Running through one I stopped when I saw the Helping hands below me.

"I would not do that if I were you Violet.'' Jareth said.

Whirling around I saw him. Fully healed, while there was still blood on my neck. Grabbing onto the door I climbed up onto the roof and began to run onto it. Jareth moved and appeared in front of me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we were in the Throne room.

"Now, we have business to attend to my love.''

"NO! I told you I will not marry you!''

"You have no choice my=== dear Violet. You will marry me and you WILL be my queen.''

"NO! I refuse!''

"Will you marry me willingly, or will I have to hurt your poor old Harry?''


	16. Chapter 16

AN OOOkay I feel bad for not updating this in three days so I'll do more.

"NO! Please!'' I cried.

"Your entire family will remain unharmed, as long as you become my wife. I will love you and cherish you forever. You will be the most important thing in this world to me. I have seen you and gotten to know ou these past three weeks. I love you Violet Fiery.''

"Yes Your Majesty.'' I whispered. Knowing that I had no other choice. I would hate him forever, but he would still let me see my family. I was just glad that I did not have a true love for Jareth to take away.

"You may call me Jareth now my love.''

I nodded. He held my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"When are we to be wed?'' I asked.

"In a week's time.''

"May I go home until then?''

"Yes you may go. I will see you tomorrow.''

Throwing my crystal up I left.

AN SOOOOOO sad, I'm actually close to tears. I can't believe I'm doing this to Violet!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay maybe three in one day. Cool for you! Cool for me too :P

"So you're Marrying him? How could you agree to this?''

"It was not my choice! He was going to kill Harry! Trenedy would you have done the same for me?''

"Marry the Goblin King? Well I am a Fiery, and I am a guy so I don't think I would even have that option.'' Trenedy said with a slight smile on his pink face. I fell down from my perch on the tree laughing. I missed my Trenedy. He was my best friend.

"You'll come visit me in the castle right?'' I asked.

"Yeah, if you come visit almost every day.''

"Trust me I think I will. I might even be spending my nights here. It will be like I never left.''

"Promise Violet?''

"Yes.''

"HUMAN! THERE'S A HUMAN COMING THAT WE MUST DISTRACT!'' Our father yelped. We jumped up and ran into the trees to hide. The mortal that came out was a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was beautiful! He wore blue jeans that were recently ripped from something, and a plain mud stained red shirt. In his hand he held a stick.

"HI!'' Trenedy jumped out and yelled.

The boy jumped back. Then I came out and summoned my fire to make a bonfire in our pit. The rest of my brothers and my father came out and began to sing and throw their limbs. The boy paid no attention to them but had his eyes glued on me. I smiled. Now no longer afraid that Jareth would toss me into the Bog I grabbed his hand.

"Come. I'll help you. These are my brothers. They won't hurt you they just wanna have a good time. I'm Violet. I've been here all my life. I was wished away when I was little but never became a goblin.'' I smiled at him.

"My name's Corey. I wished my best friend away. I didn't even know that this dude existed... Now look at me. I'm standing here with a hot girl.''

"Am I on fire?''

"No, I meant beautiful.'' He said. I laughed.

"Thanks.'' I hugged him and tossed my crystal up in the air and we were in the throne room. There stood Jareth and next to him was a blond boy.

"Violet. Why have you helped him?''

"I found him in the city. No Goblins were in it. I was here to visit you like you asked.'' I lied.

"Well fine. You have won your friend back Corey. Now go!'' Jareth came towards me and grabbed my hand. Great. Now I was going to have to fake love for a while. He took his hand and stroked my cheek.

"You have arrived late my dear. I have missed you.''

"You have been on my mind all day.'' I lied again. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his balcony where all of the goblins and other creatures sat.

"Your Queen!'' Jareth yelled. As he announced it he kissed me. Bile rose up in my throat but I forced a smile. He put me down and I waved. Trying my best to control my urge to jump off of the balcony.

We walked back inside and he scooped me up in a hug.

"I love you.'' He whispered into my ear. I quickly pretended to loose my balance and I fell. Instead of the fall that I had hoped for I fell down a flight of stairs that we were standing on top of.

Opening my eyes I saw a goblin leaning over me.

"I'm fine.'' I mumbled.

"Good. Your marriage to the King is tomorrow.''

It was a week's time! I was going to have to give my life up tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

AN I am sooo sorry! I have been in the process of moving and will not have internet until Wednesday. So I don't know if I can update tomorrow. It depends.

DISCLAIMER IF I owned Labyrinth I would be so blessed. Trenedy failed to kidnap the creator of it though :(

"Who are you? Who is the King? Who am I?'' I asked. I really did not loose my memory, but if I could lead them to believe that I did then maybe I could get out of this. The goblin looked at me with a worried expression.

"What are you talking about? Your name is Violet Fiery.''

"Huh? Isn't Violet a color? You are a monster right? Am I dreaming? Where do I live?'' I asked.

"I am a goblin, and Jareth- The King, is soon to be your husband.''

"I do not know of any Jareth person. What is going on?''

"My King!''' The goblin ran off out of the room and I got up and ran to a window, I saw that I was on the second floor. Opening the window I quickly slid out and onto the roof, then I rolled down to the edge and grabbed the rain gutter thingy and hung there until my feet were closer to the ground then let go of the thingy. I fell onto my back but then got up and began to run. I could not use the crystal for fear that Jareth would suspect me of faking memory loss.

Running out of the city I decided to just keep running. If Jareth found me near my family or the Worm then he would know that I was lying for sure, then I would have to go with him. I ran down into the junkyard, and began to dig a sort of tunnel down into it, once I found a spot I covered myself. Waiting there I pondered what to do next. I could go find my family, find Hoggle, Harry, the Worms. Then we could leave the Labyrinth. We could go find Sarah, her family. She could welcome us I could learn to live in the real world.

"Violet! Violet where are you!'' Jareth's voice startled me so I jumped, making trash move. A hand shot through and pulled me out. I found myself staring at Jareth's angry face. I whimpered like I was afraid and I did not know him.

"Let me go! I don't know who you are! HELP HELP ME!'' I yelped.

"SHHhhh! Violet it's all right, I am here, I know who you are. You know me. Where has your memory gone?'' He held me to him. I punched his chest. He let me go.

"I will not hurt you Violet. I will let you go back to your family temporally so that you can recover your memory.''

"My family?''

"Yes.'' He threw his crystal in the air and we were there, my family looking mournful sitting by a fire.

"WILD GANG! Violet has forgotten everything she knows. I will give her back, so that you may recover her.''

Trenedy walked up to me. He put a hand on my face and I flinched away like I was afraid of my brother. His eyes filled with water but he held it back and looked up at Jareth.

"You will let her stay with us?'' He asked.

"Yes boy. I will be going now, but I will return soon. To see if you have succeeded with her.'' With that he threw his crystal in the air and left me with my family alone.

I hugged Trenedy and laughed.

"Violet-''

"I never lost my memory! I just fell and got hurt. When I woke up I said I couldn't remember anything! He is going to put off the ceremony until I "recover'' So if I never get my memory back, then I will never have to become his bride!'' I cried.

"Oh you clever girl!'' My father shouted. They all hugged me and laughed.

"What happens when he finds out? What if he sends spies here? We will all be killed!''

"No, i WILL BE KILLED, WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN A WEEK. Mareeve is the fastest so he will need to go find Harry and Hoggle. The rest of us have to wait it out. I will fake memory loss whenever he comes around. Jareth won't expect a thing.''

Mareeve left that night, the rest of us sat by the fire and went to sleep to await the next few days. As I fell into a slumber I pondered the thought of living my own life.


	19. Chapter 19

AN Sorry for the delay! I've got this wifi from the church so I can work ahead of time real fast. Even though it is freezing and my fingers are numb I'm gonna tough it out for you guys!

After about a week Mareeve came back with Hoggle, Harry, and the Worms. I had al of the clothes that I needed, and my crystal packed up in a bag. Trenedy and the others stood next to me.

"Okay, now we need to move fast, so that we are not discovered by Jareth. If he sees us leaving then he will either think me of faking or you of trying to get me out. Either way someone will get in big trouble here if we are found. We have to take caution and be careful.'' I said.

"Violet, if he catches us, I want you to run. Do not worry about us.'' My father said.

"If I run away then I will have to deal with Jareth by myself, and you will be in danger. I am not going to save my own life if it means risking yours.'' I said.

"We can handle it Violet.'' Harry said.

"No you can't!'' I cried.

"Oh I'm sure that they can.'' A British accented voice interrupted our argument. Jareth stood there smiling. His stick in one hand. His other one held out to me.

"Come here Violet.''

"Huh?'' I asked. Looking around me as if I expected another Violet to come out of the trees.

"Do not play games with me my dear. I saw the whole thing.'' He hissed.

"What thing? I didn't se anything. Why are you here? I thought that you were my Doctor or something. Why are you back? Its clear that I have no idea what is going on!'' I cried.'

"Oh? Do I have to kill your brother to get you to understand how serious that this is?'' He asked

"NO!'' I yelled. Then covered my mouth. I had just ruined everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Jareth's smile would haunt me for the rest of my life, I realized so soon. He would never give u. I would never stop running from him. He would always find me in the end. Where was I to go? What could I do? I would be trapped forever in his grasp. He would never let me go would he? Now what could I do to get away?

"Violet, come with me. Now.'' He geld out his hand. Stepping over Trenedy I took it. He grabbed my hand fiercely and possessively and I was yanked into his chest.

"I will never let you go, and never let you get hurt like that again!''

"You aren't sorry for what you did! You hurt me! You've threatened me!'' It took me a moment to realize that we were back in the throne room.

"I love you Violet.''

"No you do not! You don't love!''

"I'm not a daemon.''

"You barely know me and you claim to know me! Harry told me about marriage and love. How they go on dates and they hang out with each other. They learn and get to know each other until they marry. All you have done is insist on threatening me to get me to marry you. This will not make me love you Jareth! Not for real. If you want a pretend fake wife, that is all that you will get from me!'' I spoke to Jareth like I've never spoken to anyone before. Not even Trenedy when he stole something of mine.

"You dare to talk to your future husband like that Violet? I love and have compassion for you. All you return to me is hate, anger, rage, and despise for me! Why can you not see how much I love you?''

"You have no power over me Jareth. I can't be controlled. Threats only make me hate you even more. Can't you see that?''

His eyes bore into mine as he stroked my cheek, then he grabbed me and flung me across the room. My head hit the wall and I saw stars. My body hit a wall and cried out in pain.

"Do you see now Violet? I cannot live without you, and I WILL not live without you.''

"You MONSTER! If you claim to love me then why do you hurt me? You are a monster! Even if you say that you ae not you are! You always will be! You will never change!'' I screamed. Blood was on my hand when I felt my cheek. I had cut it on my way down to the ground. He had hurt me twice now, and this time I could not fake my way out. I could not even try to love him. It had to come out. All of it did, and I could not control it. Now he would kill me for sure.

"I do.'' Jareth keeled down next to me and healed me. "I do love you Violet, I am so sorry, I could not control myself. I really do love you in the few weeks that I have come to know you. I am sorry for hurting you.''

"Thank you for healing me.'' Was all that I could say.

"You will still become my wife''

"I can't! Jareth I'm only sixteen! In the real world people aren't even allowed to leave home until eighteen!'' I stated.

"Maybe you should stop talking to that boy about the real world.'' Jareth said.

"I think that it has done me some good.'' I replied.

"This is not the human world Violet. Here it does not matter. Here what I say goes love.''

"Stop calling me that!'' I cried.

"No, because we will be wed in three days. Weather if you get amnesia, or if you are broken all over. We WILL be wed, and you WILL be my beloved Bride.

AN Is it just me, or was that a slight Dracula moment?


	21. Chapter 21

AN Hiiiiiii! Im back! hahaha I decided that since I got awesome reviews that I would update again!

Looking up I saw the truthful look in his eyes, he was going to do it, and nothing could stop him. Maybe the only answer is death? Maybe I was not getting out. Perhaps I needed to come up with something that Jareth would actually not want me for.

"NO! I can't! Marrying someone is about love! I don't love you! You can't love me! No one can love you!'''

He looked at me with what kind of looked like sadness. Sorrow. He actually looked hurt. At my expense he was hurt and it kind of hurt me too. To see the Goblin King so full of sorrow, I could almost feel sorry for him if I were in a different situation he looked into my eyes and pulled away from me.'

"You will be my wife Violet, I will love and care for you always, even if you will not return the favor. Now I must go and get my fitting for my clothes. You must get yours tomorrow.'' With that he left me. Standing there in my thoughts.

"You may not leave either Violet You will stay here until I come back for you.'' He said.

"No! Why would I do something so boring and stupid? I'm not obedient you know, you're a monster and I WILL not let you take me over!'' I screamed in protest at his words.

"You will stay Violet. He left the room and I heard the door lock. Looking around I noticed that there were no windows. Crying out in frustration I threw a fire ball at one of the chairs. It caught on fire and it burned. Then I tossed it at the wall and it burst into flames. I had an idea! One that could get me killed. One that might work though.

Throwing fireballs everywhere setting the room up in flames, I used them to open the door and ran through it. Jumping over numerous obstacles I found my way out of the castle quickly. I ran down and out of the entrance to the goblin city. Then, tossing the crystal in the air I was back to the begining of the labyrinth.

Faries flew all around me, swatting them away I began to walk away, out of the only world that I knew. As I walked I came into a forest and sat down next to a tree to rest.

JARETH'S POV YAY!

"Be careful! I'm tired of being pricked today!'' I told the man who was making my outfit.

"Yes your Highness.'' He mumbled at me, before continuing on with his work. Then something orange caught my eye, I noticed the fire and all of my goblins scurrying from it, some of the smarter ones trying to put it out.

"VIOLET!'' I bellowed. Jumping up I made my way over to the flames. Sure enough they came from where I had left the girl. She was smarter than I thought, more feisty than Sarah had ever been. Violet had burned the entire room imprisoning her to flames. Clever firl. Looking into my crystal I saw her sleeping by a tree. One miles and miles away from my Labyrinth.

"I am going to go and get her. You stay and fix my clothes, you! Stop running around and put out that fire!'' I barked usual orders to my goblins, who stopped what they were doing to put out the fire

Walking to where the Wild Gang were I looked down at them and they all looked up a me.

"Yes?'' One of them, the one that my Violet called Trenedy, said.

"Violet has ran away again. I have come to remind you that she will not be returning here, only as my wife, but if she does come back here then you are to inform me immediately. If you do not then I will punish you. These punishments will be very severe.'' I promised the creatures wha they would get if I had to deal with them once more.

"She is gone?'' Another one asked.

"Yes, and I will find her. Nothing that you or any of her friends can do about it will change that.'' I said.

"She will not do as you ask! She is not to be tampered with. I warm you Your Majesty.'' The oldest one said.

"I will find her. Then I will have her for myself.''

Violet's POV

Looking around me I saw that it was getting darker, then as I drifted off to sleep all that I could think of was why my super stupid self had to be the one that he had picked. Why could he have just left me alone to live with my family?


	22. Chapter 22

My whole body began to shake from the cold as I slept. I began to dream of things, my family. Trenedy grabbing for some sort of food. He grabbed it and ate it, then he began to choke. Jareth appeared in front of me and took my hand.

"See this? This is what happens to people who do not obey me. He died because of YOU and your refusal to me, he had to perish. I am sorry Violet, but he is the first of many to go if you keep on refusing my proposal.'' He laughed like he was not sorry at all! I ran up to him, my flame in my hand ready to throw.

"How could you? You killed your own! My BROTHER! How could you be so cruel? How can you do something so vile and horrible! You MONSTER!'' I shrieked out at the top of my lungs.

"Because I love you. Men do things for those they love to get what they want. As I have done to you. All around him were bodies, Harry, Hoggle, the worms were in his hand. The rest of my family's lifeless heads all lay around me.

"Now all that you have is me. Now you will have no choice but to love me.''

"NOOOOO!'' I cried.

Slightly becoming aware of where I was and that I was sleeping by a tree. Someone was near me. I didn't really like the thing that was coming closer and closer to me.

"I'm coming my love. d not worry. Do not scream my beloved. You are fine, you will be safe in my arms. I will take care of you. I will be better for you. I promise you my love.''

Looking up I saw Jareth staring at me

"Trenedy...'' I whispered.

"It was just a dream my dear. You are fine and well, cold though, you are freezing! Come, I must get you home. You need warmth, and food.''

"Cold...'' I mumbled, grabbing Jareth's neck as he picked me up. Looking into his mismatched eyes I found that I COULD see love inside of them. He really did feel for me what he said he did. Too bad that I could and would never feel the same way about him. The poor King. I buried my face into his chest and then my arms gave out, making me let go of his neck, he carried me bridal style and my head fell back, my long blond hair falling behind my head as he carried me back to the Labyrinth.

Waking up I discovered that I was in the bed thingy that Jareth had told me about. It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud since all my life I had been sleeping in trees and next to the fire pit. I was not used to such comfort. Sitting up on the bed I got dizzy for a few seconds. I realized that I would be too weak to carry on with what Jareth wanted of me. Maybe that would be another way for me to stall.

"My Violet.'' He said as he stepped n and sat on the bed at my side. I pretended to smile and held his gloved hand in mine. I would NOT let him kill Trenedy, or anyone else that mattered to me. I would have to do this for them, but I would stall as long as I could.

"Hi.'' I answered him. Trying to sit up but then I made a show of putting on a frown and falling back onto the bed.

"That was not wise for you to be out there Violet, and setting the building on fire? You could have been killed!''

"I was not afraid, and I am sorry. I will not do it again.'' I answered. He smiled at me and took his glove off. He caressed my face with his bare hand, it was warm and comforting. I closed my eyes and sank into my pillow.

"You are weak Violet. I will postpone the wedding for now. You will need to rest my angel.''

Looking up at him with fake sad eyes I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down. I glared up at him for doing that. In reality I hated to show my weakness, especially faking it. I needed to get him away as soon as possible, before I blew up and smacked him away.

"I must go my love, I have to make the finishing changes to the wedding. I will be back later.'' He said and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

Wiping off the kiss I curled up in a ball on my bed to sleep some more before coming up with my next move.

AN How does Violet keep on getting out of this? She's a clever one... Willl Jareth figure out that she's lying? DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNN! Till later!

Trenedy: "NOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA WAIT!''

Me: ''Niether do I but I've got to!''

Jareth: REVIEW! Or I Will Kill Trenedy!


	23. Chapter 23

Waking up again I thought up another plan. It involved my "future husband'' and death, oh and FIRE! Getting up out of the bed I found that I was no longer as weak as I was before. Strong enough to carry out my plan. Opening the door I remembered him saying that he needed to go finish the wedding stuff. So I headed to the Throne Room. It was all repaired from my vandalism, now my plan was to be repetitive here, but with Jareth inside this time. Sneaking up to the door I threw one directly at Jareth. Then at all of the walls, finally I drowned the door in flames.

Running back to where the room that I was staying in was, I jumped back onto the bed and then covered myself in a blanket. Minutes later the door swung open and I was yanked up from the bed and was looking into Jareth's eyes.

"WHY? Violet WHY?'' My plan had failed His eyes glared at my very soul.

"What!'' I squeaked out.

"Why do you do this Violet? Why do you insist on trying to kill me?''

I was in deep crap


	24. Chapter 24

"I didn't do ANYTHING! I've been here sleeping! What are you doing Jareth?'' I cried.

"Violet Fiery! Tell me the truth Or there will be consequences.'' He said.

"I don't know what you are talking about!'' I shrieked.

"Then stay here, I will be back. He flung me on the bed and left the room, locking the door. My hair fell in knots all around my face and there was a small bruise on my neck. Why did he keep on hurting me? I realized that I needed to stop being so nice about it. The next time he hurt me I was going to strike back. I needed to be stronger. Growing up I had never been hit or abused. Now I needed to fight back. I needed to be less sweet and more like Jareth was. I needed to be a man.

Fireballs appeared on each of my hands and I burnt the door down. Running over to a staircase I found Jareth going down it. Flinging myself at him I landed on his back and we both flew down the stairs. He took most of the hits, when we landed I was thrown to the far wall and hit my back, Jareth hit the floor, standing up he had more bruises on his face and his hair was even messier than usual.

"Violet-'' He started before I got up. Lunging at him I threw multiple punches at him. Each one hitting some part of his face. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up off of the ground. I kicked him in the stomach. When I got no response I lashed out with my leg and hit him where the sun don't shine. He let go of me and I landed on my feet. Pushing him he flew back and hit the wall.

"You've been abusing me since the moment you forced me to be your Bride Jareth!'' I spat. "I should have the right to set fire to any room that you are in! You have treated me like dirt when you say that you love me! A good man would never harm his wife! I cannot believe that you are still doing this even AFTER last night!'' I screamed at him.

"Violet... I am sorry. This is all that I have known. You are defiant and need to be taught. You are like a child who knows nothing!'' Jareth argued. As he spoke I noticed that the wounds on him were beginning to close.

"You're immortal.'' I whispered.

"Yes Violet, I will never die. You should have learned this weeks ago my love. You need to see me as I am, I am a Goblin King, I cannot be killed, I have hurt and killed many, I have cursed those who had the nerve and will to defy me, and I love you with all of my heart. Violet you are more special to me than Sarah ever was. She was a spoiled child who cared about nothing but herself and her toys. You are clever and wise and beautiful. You are more than she ever was or could be.''

"Kissing my butt will not make me love you Jareth.'' I spat.

"Yes I know love, but if it can help you love e even more than I will take it.''

"I have a slight likeness for you. All you will ever be to me is the King. Jareth, I-''

"Violet, you have no choice, you will be my Bride tomorrow, no matter how many fires you set, how weak you are, if your emory is here or far away, if I must tie you up and gag you I will have you for mine, and mine you shall always be.'' He walked up to me and healed all of my wounds. I knew now that there was no escape. For me this was all that there was left.

"I am sorry, but I will make you happy.'' He said into my hair as he hugged me.


	25. Chapter 25

Maybe I should just go hide in a hole in the ground or die? Thoughts rolled into my head of Jareth cradling my body. He would try and find someone to bring me back to life or something. As I pondered these things I paced all around the room. Wondering why all of this was happening to me? My head began to hurt then I heard a noise that sounded like a baby crying.

Running into the Throne room I saw Jareth carrying a six month old baby girl in his arms.

"What have you got that for?'' I asked.

"A boy named Isaac wished her away, he watched the movie made about me and thought he could get a laugh, untill he saw that this was all real then he could not do a thing about it.'' He chuckled.

"What is a movie?''

"Never mind.'' Jareth took the baby and went to his chair, while I tossed my crystal in the air and went to find Isaac. Once I found him he was wandering through the maze.

"I'll help you. I said.

Leading him to the goblin City I led him into the room. Jareth stared at me wide eyed.

"You were not supposed to help him! He was supposed to look himself!'' He grabbed the baby and tossed it at Isaac, then he turned to me.. Uh oh.

AN Sorry! I've got serious writers block!


	26. Chapter 26

AN Yay more updates! Hopefully this will lead to more reviews?

Isaac didn't leave, instead he looked at me and stared. Looking at Isaac Jareth smirked.

"You should go before your litttle sister comes to any more harm. Before YOU come to any more harm.'' He said. Isaac looked about my age, with blond hair and light skin. He was tall and slender with blue eyes. He wore a red T shirt that had a black stripe running across the chest.

"No, let the girl go home! She didn't do anything to you! She should get her sibling back too! She found your castle as well!''

"Stupid boy! This human is my Bride! She was born and raised here!'' Jareth cried.

"I was wished away and my brother could not find me.'' I answered.

"You're not a goblin?''

"Nope, I was in another part of the Labyrinth. He never knew of me.''

"You can't go home?''

"I think I could. I can try.''

"No you can't you are mine remember?'' Jareth asked me.

"Yes I remember Jareth.'' I said.

Jareth lunged for Isaac, I jumped up and tackled Jareth to the ground and yelped as he grabbed the inside of my leg just above my knee in a fierce grip. I grabbed his arm and yanked it back before Jareth could force Isaac back to his home. He reached over with his other arm and wrapped it around my throat. Choking our I grabbed his hands trying to stop him. He used his other arm to grab my leg again and forced me underneath him.

Hovering over me he had one hand wrapped around both of my wrists and the other arm holding my throat so that I could not move and was still choking. Isaac ran to me and jumped on Jareth's back. He cried out in pain and I squeezed myself out from under him. Grabbing Isaac I swung him behind me as Jareth got up and came toward us.

"Get away from him!'' I yelped.

"Violet, you have made a VERY big mistake. Once I get this boy home I will deal with you. If you give him to me now I will not punish you for the damage that you have caused me. For the damages you caused me yesterday.''

"You will punish me no more!' I screamed.

"I will do with you as I please Violet. Tomorrow you will be my Bride. There is nothing that you can do about it I told you already. I will stick with my word here my love.''

"I am not "your love" Jareth! Stop calling me that!''

"If you want him to live you are.'' He said.

"So you would want a fake Bride? I can not love you for you!''

"Woa! Phantom Of The Opera moment!'' Isaac called from behind me. I turned to face him and gave him my "I have no idea what just came out of your mouth" look.

"What? What's that?'' I asked.

"It's a movie. You've never seen a movie? Like the moving pictures?''

"What is a picture?''

Jareth decided to use my dumb moment of confusion to whack my head and cause me to fall. Isaac grabbed me and pushed me out of his way. Jareth put his hands on Isaac's shoulders and bellowed:

"GO HOME!'' My human friend dissipated from my sight.

"You want me to love you?'' I asked.

"Yes.''

"Then I will. I will marry you, I'll be who you want me to be.'' I lied


	27. Chapter 27

The next day I sat in a chair, listening to my maid, Ariel as she put me together. I hated this dress. I would have loved it if it was not mine. It was a long white dress with a slight train at the bottom. On my head was a veil, I hated it because I couldn't see out of it very well, it was horrible! Why Jareth was putting me through this I did not know. Why did he insist on making me so unhappy?

"You look lovely Violet.'' Ariel told me.

"I feel like a huge white puffball.''

My hair was in a half ponytail thingy, and my makeup was done so that my eyelids were brown and my eyelashes were super long, my eyes seemed to stand out and shine even more than usual. My lips were a crimson red that made them look slightly bigger than they really were. My slender form seemed to be even more skinny because this dress was insane.

"I don't love him''

"Maybe you should give him a chance.''

"NO! He is despicable, I don't love him, he is a brute, I don't love him, he is spoiled, I don't love him, he cares only about hiself, I don't love him, he is a horrible person, and I do not love him.''

"He is not that bad.''

"Really? Name one thing that he wanted but did not get?''

"Sarah. She wished her brother away, but won him back. Jareh tried to win her love, but she had the right to leave since she ran the Labyrinth and got Toby back.''

"Well that serves him right.''

"Violet, you should get to know him better.''

"I don't want to know him better! He is a spoiled rotten king who needs to be taught a lesson.''

Ariel finished setting me up and then set me free to my doom.

Later as I walked down the isle I saw Jareth waiting for me in a tuxedo. He took my hand and led me up to the goblin who would marry us. I looked down as he spoke.

"Do you Jareth take Violet Fiery to be your Bride? To have and to hold forever?''

"I do.'' Jareth said, putting a finger under my chin and raised my head up to meet his mismatched eyes.

"Do you Violet Fiery, take Jareth to be your husband? To have and to hold forever and ever?'' All that I could think of to say was EWWW! This was the end. The end of me.

"STOP THE WEDDING!'' A voice yelled. I turned to see Isaac running at us.


	28. Chapter 28

Jareth threw a crystal at Isaac and threw me behind his back. I fell to the ground with a yelp and threw flame at the crystal, destroying it. Wait, I had destroyed the crystal! Did I just render him powerless? Had I just conquered the Great Goblin King Jareth? My heart began to beat a little faster at the thought of freedom.

"No love, I have tons of them around everywhere and have lots of them with me. By destroying one crystal you have not even put a slight dent in my power my dear.'' He said as if reading my mind. I broke free of him and began to run to Isaac. Jareth grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him again. I lashed out with my foot and he fell.

Leaping over him I landed in front and began to run again. Jareth grabbed the back of my dress and stopped me. I turned around and grabbed the part that was just below my knees and began to rip it. In the end I had a dress that stopped just below the knee, I ripped off the veil and threw it on top of Jareth's head so that now he could not see a thing.

Running at Isaac I grabbed his hand, we started to run out of the room to escape and I threw my crystal in the air. Right before I could catch it Jareth grabbed my arm and pushed it into a position that really hurt me to where I stopped moving all together. My crystal retreated back into my pocket.

"No you don't Violet! You will NOT escape me again and I will not have you interfering with one of the happiest moments of our lives! You are mine Violet, MINE! I will not live without you and over my dead body no one else will ever have you! Not this boy or anyone else! I am sorry my love but he is one human that you will not be able to save. You might want to close your eyes Violet, because this sight will be one that you will not wish to see. Cover your eyes.''

"Really? The happiest moment of YOUR life maybe but not mine! I do not love you Jareth! No matter how hard you try to say you do I am sure that you do not love me either! You are using me to forget about Sarah! I am not yours and I never will be yours! EVER! No matter how hard you try I will not give in to you!''

Jareth looked at me funny and loosened his grip slightly. He glared at Isaac and then looked at me like I was insane, which could be true in some cases in my life.

"No Violet, you look nothing like Sarah. If I had wanted to replace her, I would have found someone who looked exactly like her. Not her opposite.! You misjudged my Violet. Now please, just come up here, say "I do'' and we will forget about this boy. He can go home unharmed, and we can forget and live the rest of our lives. I will make you immortal. Do you not see what I am offering you? An eternity of life! You will never grow old and you will never die~ Do you not see my offer?''

"I can see it. I do not want it. I am getting Isac out of here and there is nothing you can do about it.'' I said. Yanking myself away from him I began to run with Isac, we got out of the castle and ran through the Goblin City.

I took off the heels I wore and now I was barefoot. Once we stepped out of the castle Jareth grabbed my ponytail, but he grasped the hairband instead and my wavy blond hair fell around me. Jareth bellowed at his goblins to chase us. We could not hide because while my bare feet were silent and I was faster now, Isac's shoes made the loudest noise I had ever heard and they could hear us.

I found a stick and I began to beat all of the goblins who attacked us senseless with it, then when I found another stick I lit both of them on fire and began to burn any one of those goblins who dared to come near Isac and I. We ran out of the Goblin city and we stopped running to take a breath. I looked at Isac and put out my flame.

"Why did you come here? Have you learned nothing from wishing your sister away? Have you no sense Isac? You don't even begin to know Jareth's cruelty to everyone!''

"I came for you uhh- Miss. I saw that in Jareth's eyes, compassion, love, adoration and I thought that you were there willingly and were trying to help all of us lost ones. Then I saw the complete and utter hate in your eyes when you looked back at him when he was holding Shonna. You looked like you wanted to slit his throat the first chance that you got.''

"So, you just thought that you would play hero and come save me?'' I asked.

"I knew that it was foolish, but you were so... So angry that he was doing what he was doing, and I felt sorry for you, and I wanted to help. You are too pretty to have that anger.''

I walked over and hugged Isac. He smelled of some sort of scent that I had never smelled, it gave me a slight headache but it smelled nice, like flowers or something.

"Thank you Isac, but there is no escape from here. I can't leave because I was wished away, well I don't think that I can leave anyway. We could try though.''

Pondering this for a moment I realized that I would not be able to leave. The Labyrinth was a part of me. It always has been, and I could not just leave it behind like an old trash can. I could not escape. There was no way possible for me. Though there might be an escape for Isac. I just had to carry it out somehow.

Later we ended up going to my home and family in the forest. We danced with the wild gang. We danced and sang around the fire. making as much niose as possible because that was always my favorite thing to do growing up here. They showed Isac how they could remove their limbs and take off their heads and use them as balls. Isac was skeptical and did not want to be near my family at first, but then he warmed up to all of us and began dancing and singing as well

All of my life, I knew that it was against the rules to throw other people's heads. Which made me jealous that I could not take off my own head and throw it miles away from my body. Even though sometimes my brothers had allowed me to throw their heads and play basketball with them various times. I had to tell Isac this rule before he could take Mareeve's head ans chuck it.

As we grabbed my brother's heads after things went bad and they lost them, Isac was running around chasing body parts that tried to run away from us. I sat there and laughed at him. Enjoying his struggle. I had changed back into a long white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white leather boots, I wore a leather jacket over it all and Isac said that it made me look tough.

After we were done Isac came up to me, I was sitting in a tree swinging my legs around and around trying to amuse myself for a bit. He climbed up to sit next to me.

"This is so much fun. I can't believe you spent your entire life here.''

"Yes it is wonderful.''

"Could I love here too?''

"Don't you have parents? What about Shonn?''

"She hates me, and my parents do too. I don't have very many friends. My life was ruined a long time ago when my parents started to realize that I was not the son they had wanted me to be.''

"Stay.'' I said


	29. Chapter 29

JARETH POV

"How could she? How dare she? How did she even have the ability?!'' I cried. Throwing one of my goblins out of the window and listening to it scream out for help. None would come of course. None of them were brave enough to save anything that I had punished. How could Violet do that? She was a strong girl to be able to do something like that. A brave girl as well. I loved her. Yet she seemed to like that boy even more. He was no where near as handsome and powerful as I was!

"I do not know sire, she is a free spirited Wild Gang child. She does not know when to stop if it involves fighting what she believes in Sir. Violet may warm up to you if you just try being nice,'' Ariel said.

"Being nice? I proposed to her instead of forcing her at first. I gave her a crystal.''

"Yes but you are forcing her into a marriage that she does not want. You have hurt her physically and mentally. She does not love you as you claim to love her simply because she does not take to you and your lifestyle because one, she is not used to it and is used to hunting for food and drink, singing and dancing, having a good time, playing, no worries. No need to be civilized. She is not you. You have grown up in a palace, always getting your way, always having to worry about the kingdom, never being able to have the fun that she has. You have never lived like she has. Nor has she ever lived like you have. Neither of you know how the other has lived.''

"Maybe you are right my maid, you are very wise. Maybe I will have a way for us both to understand how the other lived.'' I said. My plan would require for Violet to listen to me though. That usually never worked out well though.

VIOLET POV

It had been about a week and we all loved Isac. He was much like me, fun, loving, loud but gentle, just plain amazing. He told me a lot about the juman world that I had left a long time ago. About all of the war and all of the happiness after they were over, about democracy and chioce, about how where he came from there were no kings.

"That sounds so wonderful, and no forced marriages?''

"Nope. Only in a few countries where they do that. Not like what Jareth is trying to do to you now. I am surprised that he has not come back for you yet. Considering how much he is used to getting his way.''

"I don't know. Usually he follows me right after I have gone away from him, but this is actually the longest we have been away from each other for a long time.''

"That is strange.''

"Is the mmagic in your world like it is here? Or is it different than ours?''

"Violet in my world. Our world there is no belief in magic. I always have believed in it but I just never saw it.''

"Your world kind of sounds boring, so unfriendly and pointless.''

"Really? All of this seems to be pointless. This Labyrinth. To me they all seem pointless, but I am glad that it's here, I mean, if they weren't then I would not have you.''

"Thanks?'' I asked. Not sure if that was supposed to be an answer.

Violet, willl you be my girlfriend?'' Isac asked.;


	30. Chapter 30

My question was one that I did not think I would ever ask.

"Well, Isac, what is a girlfriend?'' He looked shocked at me, but then smiled.

"Well, it's like a wife, but we are not married, simply in a relationship, we can kiss and hug, be each others best friends.''

"Well in that case. Yes.'' I said.

Isac hugged me and we just sat there holding each other until we fell out of the tree. We both crashed to the ground and I rolled over on my back. Isac landed next to me and laughed. I began to laugh too.

"Well well well. It seems we have two lovebirds about to explode here. What should I do about this? EXECUTE the boy? KILL him? Banish him for ever and ever? What should I do?''

Jareth stood over us smiling. I gasped as the stick that he held in his hand moved back and forth around his leg. That same stupid stick that had caused me to be trapped in this situation. The stick that caused my life to be destroyed. How I wished I had never known or heard about that horrible thing! It was death itself.

"You will do nothing!'' I stood up in front of Isac, using my body to cover his so that Jareth could not hurt him without hurting me. He would not harm my... Boyfriend? Yes, boyfriend was the word.

"Violet, I have no intentions to hurt him-''

"Unless I marry you and become your loving obedient wife blah blah blah it's all the same I know I know the usual Jareth rant.'' I said sarcastically and I was very sure that I had pissed him off even more now.

"No Violet, I have come here to try and get you to understand how I was raised and what I deal with now. For two weeks we will change places. I will live here with YOUR family and they will raise me as if they were raising you all over again. For the first week you will stay with my mother and father, who will raise you as they have me. The second week you will rule this kingdom as the temporary Goblin Queen. While I live here as you. I am hoping beyond hope that you and I will understand each other.'' He said.

My mouth fell open in shock of what he had just said. Me? Live as a princess for a week and a Queen the other? No! I would not be spoiled as he had been. The only thing I feared was my loved ones dying, and the fact that I could end up like him.

"I will go, but you must let Isac come with me. My family can not be harmed with this deal, but I will NOT have him come to any harm.'' I said. to Jareth firmly.

"Fine, he will only be your "boyfriend" for two weeks anyway until you fall in love with me.''''That will never happen.'' I replied.

"We will see.''

Jareth grabbed me and I grabbed Isac. He threw up a crystal and we were standing in a HUGE throne room. Bigger than Jareth's and it was covered in dark red. The two chairs, all of the walls were red, it was clean and sparkly. There were a few tables to the side of the room, and sitting in the chairs were a man who looked a lot like Jareth but his hair was black and his eyes were both blue. The Queen had long straight blond hair and blue eyes and wore a dark blue gown. The King did not have Jareth's attire but wore what looked like a suit.

Jareth looked up to his parents and smiled.

"Mother, Father, this is Violet Fiery. Your new daughter.''

"I have always wanted a daughter Jareth, it is nice that you have finally found some one for you.'' The Queen said.

"I am not for Jareth. This is my boyfriend Isac.'' I corrected Jareth.

"She will be mine once this is over.'' He said.

"I am sure she will be my son. No one can resist you for long.'' The King said. My heart leaped into my throat. WHAT? What if I ended up like those average girls who ended up falling for Jareth? I would surely end up killing myself or I would live the life that I had never wanted. I would fall prey to him and live as his beloved sweet little queen. All of the fight and spunk out of me gone. I would end up like... like...

"Violet?'' Isac broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay.''

"Are you sure?''

"Yes.''

"Positive?''

"Yes.''

"Promise?''

I shot him a look that had the words shut up before I kill you, written all over it. He stepped back and put his arms up like he was defending himself from my attack on him.

I laughed at him. Jareth spun me around and crushed me into a hug.

"What are you DOING?''

"I will see you soon my love.'' He said.

"Yeah sure.'' I answered.

I was sure that this was going to be a mistake,


	31. Chapter 31

After Jareth left I looked at the King and Queen, then at Isac. The King came down and looked me in the eyes. He lifted my chin and smiled at me. The Queen came over to stand next to him.

"We will treat you like we would our own daughter Violet, because now, in our minds you are.''

"I am not going to marry your son.''

"You will Violet. In time you will discover how much he really cares for you. He is willing to contribute to you here. Maybe you should be willing alongside him.'' The Queen told me.

"I don't WANT to be alongside him! I want to be far away from him!''

"Violet, you cannot avoid him. He always gets his way at some point.'' The king told me.

"I can't. I am sorry Sire but I just do not think that this will work out between my King, your son, and I. I have a boyfriend now, Isac, and I do not want anything bad to happen to him.'' I said.

"From now on you are to call us Mother and Father. We have adopted you into our family even if our son and yourself do not work out.''

"I have a father.'' I said.

"That simply will not work Violet. I am your father now. We have rooms set for the both of you. upstairs, you can both settle in.''

Running into the room that was mine I saw one of those big bed things, it was a deep silver, and there was one of those big black boxes on top of a table type thing, the thing that let me see outside was large and had a black curtain over it. There was a huge close in the room and the walls were all white.

Isac came in and hugged me.

"I am sorry.'' He said.

"It will be all right. Hey what is that big box thing over there?''

"A tv Violet.''

"OOOOOOH!''


	32. Chapter 32

Not really wanting to do this anymore even after the first day, I grabbed a white long sleeved shirt and jeans and walked down to the Throne room where I knew "Mother and Father'' were. They saw my outfit and gasped.

"Violet, you are a girl!''

"Yeah?'' I asked.

"Young Lady, you should be in a dress!''

"NO!'' I yelled. The last time that I wore a dress was the time I was supposed to marry Jareth, and I was not one for repetitive things. If I could aviod them.

"Violet, you can't go around looking like THAT'' Mother said.

"She can. Girls dress like that in the real world all the time. It was over a century ago when girls wore dresses every day.'' Isac interrupted her.

"This is not the human world boy!'' She spat.

"Well, I am human. Pure human, and so is Isac.''

This was going to be a Loooong arguement


	33. Chapter 33

"Yes.'' I answered.

"Violet you do realize that Jareth will have a cow and a chicken and a goat and a pig and another cow, and a horse, and a goose, and a sheep, and a fly, and another cow...''

"Yes I GET it mother, he will have an entire farm when he discovers this.'' I said. "I love Isac, and it will stay like this until he gives me a reason not to.'' I said looking into Isac's eyes, never looking away.

"You are so beautiful Violet Fiery. You will always hold that beauty no matter what.''

"Thank you Sir.'' I chuckled.

"Violet...''

"Yes Mother?''

"Jareth is cumming tonight for dinner, you do know that tonight and tomorrow are all you have left here before you take over the Labyrinth.'' She said firmly, I froze.

"NO!'' I yelped, leaping from Isac's arms I ran to Mother and grabbed his shoulders. She looked shocked at my abrupt move, I don't think that she expected me to move away from Isac's arms so soon, or so incredibly fast, but I was surprising people all over these days. How I missed how life was two months ago.

"You HAVE to cancel his visit Mother! I can't see him so soon! He will see it all over my face! You said yourself that the way I look at him is the same way that you looked at Father!''

"Violet this is one thing that I cannot give you, he is coming because he wishes to talk to you, and us. He also wants to discuss his week with you as you will with him.''

"I am tired of him!''

"Yes I know love, but you have no choice.

"I will be right beside you.'' Isac said.

"I will be fine, I think, but why tonight? Not tomorrow when I actually have to start ruling?'' I questioned.

"Because he wants to eat a good meal as soon as possible.'' She smiled.

"Violet we will be fine.''

"I hope so.''


	34. Chapter 34

AN Sorry I haven't updated, I've been a little busy lately.

Labyrinth is not mine, but it will be.

VIOLET

That stupid dinner was in twenty minutes, I chose to wear a long sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and black and white converse. Isac wore a blue t shirt and jeans. Neither of us felt like being formal. Jareth was the one keeping us from really seeing each other. We spent as much time with each other as we could now for fear of Jareth taking us apart once these two weeks sere over. I wondered how he was doing with my family? I smirked at the thought of Jareth dancing around and singing.

"Violet, you do know we are going to have to come down sometime. We can't just hide from him forever you know. He is sure to come up here if we don't come to him.'' Isac told me.

"I don't care! I have no interest in seeing his face!'' I cried.

"Oh and you think I do? Violet love I hate him just as much as you do and I seem to be wishing that I could throw fire at him like you can. You have no idea what that would do for me. I would fry him!''

"I've tried it once, then I would make Jareth-toast.''

"I wouldn't eat that toast.''

"I would debate over it for a while.''

"You're crazy.''

"Yes, did you just notice?'' I asked.

"Nope.'' He answered.

Looking up I heard a yell for us to come down to the dinner. Jareth was sitting next to where I was going to have to sit. I carefully walked over to my chair and sat down, not looking at him.

"Hello love.'' He said.

"Hey.''

"How have you enjoyed life here as a princess?''

"I have enjoyed it as much as a dolphin that could not get out of the water to breathe.'' I answered.

"Well, the dolphins love to swim, they are remarkable things.'' Mother said.

"How have you liked it with my family?'' I asked.

"Oh, I do so...Enjoy their company.'' Jareth lied.

"Liar.'' I mumbled, taking a bite of chicken.

"So Jareth, Violet will take your place tomorrow and be Queen for the next week?'' Father asked.

"Yes, so that she can see how ruling a kingdom is what I do, and she will understand my actions better.''

"I will never understand you!' I said, grabbing my fork I put a piece of the chicken onto it and catapulted it into Jareth's face.

Isac laughed.

Mother gasped.

Father yelped.

Jareth wiped the mess from his nose and glared at me.

I looked a them all and got up. With that I left the table to go pack the little possessions that I had.


	35. Chapter 35

AN Sorry! SOO SOOOOO sorry! I love you guys and all but I am going through a LOT of stuff right now! Usually I go and write to help with my problems, but I've been on wattpad, writing my other stories. So I promise I will try and update as much as I can! More ideas from people will be appreciated since I've got a bit of a writer's block

DISCLAIMER Labyrinth belongs to Jareth, I mean who else? Lol just kidding :p

I did not have very many belongings, so I just put everything in a really small bag. Jareth barged into my room just as I zipped the thing up. I grabbed the bag and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Jareth looked at it and sighed at me. I looked up at him and frowned.

"It was just chicken Jareth no need to freak out.''

"Violet Fiery, how DARE you!''

"Why do you always do that?''

He stopped to look at me for a second and smiled.

"Because I CAN Violet.'' He said. "I can also do this.'' He grabbed me and flung me onto the bed. He jumped onto me and crushed his lips into mine. I screamed and felt him being pulled off of me. There stood Father, holding Jareth up. I leap off of the bed and tackled Jareth to the ground, pinning him down as my hand was full of fire.

"Don't EVER do that again!'' I yelled.

"I can and WILL do it again if I wish! I am your King and you will do as I say!'' Jareth said.

"Jareth! You will NOT behave this way to Violet! If she does not end up as your Bride then she will become your little sister. We have adopted her if you two do not work out. From seeing how much Violet does not like you I assume that she will not accept you. You will not force her into anything. I you continue to threaten her and the ones she loves I will remove you from your throne and put HER on it instead.'' Father said.

"BURN!'' I yelped, grabbing Jareth's arm and almost burning it before Father grabbed me and pulled me up.

"You need to get some sleep child. You will be queen tomorrow.''


	36. Chapter 36

I laid my head on Isac's stomach, it was very comfortable. He breathed in and out and my head went up and down. After Jareth left he came in to my room and cuddled with me, trying his best to make me feel better, even though it was barely working, it did help me some. My mind seemed far away and too distant for me.

"Violet, you will find a way to foil him, you always have before. You should not feel down about this because it seems gloomy now, it will be okay soon love, It has to.''

"No. I can't think of anything to save us here.''

"Yes you can. You will.''

"I won't!''

"Why can't you?

"Because my mind is blank.

"No it's not.''

It is.''

"Not''

"Violet!''

"Isac!''

"Please there has to be a way!''

"There is no way!''

"Yes there is!''

"Then why don't you tell me?''

That went o almost all night until we fell asleep. When I opened my eyes there was a blanket on me and I was still laying on Isac's stomach. I felt him stir slightly and wake up.

"Who put this on us?''

"Wasn't me.''

"Nor me''

"Jareth?''

"He isn't happy with either of us right now Isac, He wouldn't put that on us after what happened last night.''

"Yeah that wouldn't make sense. Your mother?''

"No, I don't think she came in here.''

"Hummm.

The door burst open and Jareth walked in. I glared at him and all he did back was smile.

"Violet, it is time for us to go. You are now the Queen of the Labyrint.''

I'm a Goblin Queen? Cool, at least I got it without having to marry him!


	37. Chapter 37

When we got to the castle I noticed how much it had changed. It seemed way more crowded without the Goblin King to occupy it. All of the goblins looked kind of lost actually. I walked over and held my hand up after Jareth left. They all stopped and looked at me and Isac. I smiled at them kindly. I was going to change so much.

"You! Three of you need to go and fence in the Bog, so that no one will fall into it. I hate it when goblins who have fallen in there always come and stink everything up.'' I ordered. They scurried off like mice. I turned to the other goblins.

"PARTY!'' Isac and I yelled. We all began to run around and I made a fire in a pit in the middle of the room for us all to dance around.

JARETH

"Loooonelllyyyy! I'm so looonnnneeelllllyyyyy! I have noboooooodyyyyyyy For my ooooooooooooooown!'' I sang as the Wild Gang listened and laughed at me. I was glad to be entertaining them with my sorrow. I always sang when I was depressed. Violet treated me worse than Sarah had ever treated me. With Violet it was hard for me to fight back. I loved her so much but it really did not seem to matter to her. All she wanted was Isac, and she had gotten her way again. Just like always. I wondered what she was doing to my poor castle.'

"I heard a boom!'' I yelped.

"Calm down King. She's just having fun.'' Trenedy said. I wanted to throw him across the room!

"You're fine Jareth. She's not gonna destroy the place.

Just then Violet flashed in.

"Hey Jareth... Umm I kinda destroyed the place.''

"WHAT!''

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha just kidding!'' She yelled then flashed back out. I plopped on the forest floor and thought why me? Why did I have to be the one to fall in love with someone like Violet?

VIOLET

Laughing I flashed into a room. Only to find Isac, holding a baby girl in his arms.

"This is Amelia. She was wished away.' He said.

"I didn't sign up for this!'' I cried.


	38. Chapter 38

AN I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry! All the writers block, and the fact that I am working on a story that I could possibly get published, co writing a few stories with a friend,, and lack of sleep. So I'm going to try to update as much as I can.. I promise, oh and I'm sorry if my change of pen names confused anyone. I have always been called the hilarious Valerious, and Little Valerious by an adult friend of mine. I've always loved the title I hope I didn't loose any awesome readers, I love you all! You are so awesome!

-LV

Throughout the next week I went through about fifteen children who had been wished away. I humbly gave the children back to their older siblings after a brief lecture. Isac and I began to get closer to each other as each day passed. We became inseparable.

I managed to fence off the Bog and told all of the Labyrinth's creatures to send any passer in the right direction. They all fell in love with me after a few minutes of conversation. It came to the end pretty quickly and that morning that I was to leave and return to my family, Jareth showed up early.

"Hello my love." He told me. I squeaked and positioned myself in front if Isac. Holding up my hands in defense I sighed.

"I have seen how you were raised and I see how your life is, but that does not change my opinion on you Jareth. I am sorry but I am taking Isac and returning to my family where we belong." I told the goblin King.

"Actually Violet, I have something better than that for you,. Instead of leaving me you are to marry me, and I do not care if you object, because you have no choice. If you do not then I will have Isac executed. We will be wed tomorrow. Pack your things, you are allowed one laast night with your family." He told me.

"No!" I cried.

"Yes, and if you objec, I will kill him just like I said I would. You know how cruel I can be Violet."

I was outraged. How could he tell me what to do like that? Simple, he could not. I would not let him. I would pravail somehow. I walked into the room I was staying in to find my boyfriend on the bed.

"Violet, let me go back into the human world. You have a crystal, you can take me back. You don't have to marry Jareth."

"I can't just leave you, or take you back to earth. There is only one solution, it will hurt me, but not as much as calling myself hiss wife would." I said.

"What is it that you are planning on?" He asked me.

JARETH

After gathering my things I left the Wild Gang's forest and made my way back to the castle. Only to find it on fire! I ran into the castle but could not get any deeper than the Throne room. I ran outside of it and doused the castle in water. Only to find the entire thing a pile of ash. Violet was inside. She set it out of anger... The blaze took her life. I could put the whole thing together in a matter of minutes, but I could not find Violet.

Her funeral was large, everyone from the Labyrinth was there for her, and they all mourned her death. Isac got one as well, for I knew that Violet would have wanted one for him as well. She was gone, I felt empty, horrible. For I had caused her death, this was my fault and now it was un fixable.

" I am so sorrry my love." I whispered as I set the violet on her gravestone. " I am so so sorry my beloved wild gang child.


End file.
